


Whipping Pearl

by foxpunch



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward First Times, BDSM, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxpunch/pseuds/foxpunch
Summary: Pearl and Amethyst have been "seeing" each other for a little while now, and Pearl wants to try adding some light BDSM in the bedroom; Amethyst is surprised to learn that Pearl wants to be the dominant one, though.





	Whipping Pearl

Pearl paced the floor, looking around nervously at the water spires flowing in her room. She couldn’t concentrate on anything, and instead was overcome with anxiety.

“Ugh, what if she…? Why did I even…? Should I…?”

Before she could finish any of her half-murmured questions, a door opened on the wall of her room, the sound causing her to jump. Amethyst walked through the opening nonchalantly, glancing around to find Pearl.

“Hey, what’s up, P? I got your text earlier, to meet you here.” Amethyst ambled towards the pale gem, who was standing still, the only movement she was making being her hands twitching apprehensively behind her back. She smiled tersely, visibly nervous.

“Oh, well, I just wanted to…ask you something.” Amethyst looked up with confusion, wondering what she’d done wrong now. Pearl continued, her voice shaking slightly. “I-I know we’ve been…together for a while now, but we’ve never really, well, ‘explored’, I suppose.” The purple gem’s head tilted slightly, making Pearl blush at the naïve, cute expression on her face. She took a deep breath, finally stating her intent clearly.

“I was wondering if you’d be interested in…well, in BDSM.”

Amethyst was silent for a second, before she burst into hysterical laughter. Pearl’s entire face flushed, and she began to regret even asking. Amethyst undoubled herself, still chuckling. “Oh man, P, I thought you were gonna ask something serious, like ‘Maybe we need to keep this thing on the downlow’ or whatever, not ‘Do you wanna spice up the bedroom’!”

Pearl huffed, crossing her arms in frustration. “I-I just wanted to know! I read an article about it the other day, and thought you might want to try it! Oh, I shouldn’t have asked…” The shorter gem wiped away her tears from laughing, patting Pearl on the shoulder. “Look, I’m totally cool with it, you just caught me off guard, that’s all! Now, what, you want me to break out my whip, tie you up, and all that stuff?”

The gem stiffened for a moment, her face flushing yet again. “I…I meant that I would be the, the dominant one.”

Amethyst paused, her eyes widening. “O-oh! Okay, yeah, that…that’s fine, too! I just…didn’t expect that you’d wanna, you know, be the domme or whatever they call it. But sure, we could totally do that!” Pearl smiled thinly, brushing the hair from Amethyst’s face. “T-Thanks. For all those times that we’ve been together, I thought it might be nice to try something new. Something different than normal. Do…Would you want to do it tonight?”

Amethyst grinned, clutching Pearl’s hand. “Yeah, why not? I’ll meet you in here, at 9. See you then?” With a wink, she added “Mistress?”

Pearl smiled for real this time, tittering quietly. “Okay. I’ll see you tonight.”

* * *

“P? Er, Mistress? Where are you?” Amethyst strolled into the doorway, the portal connecting the room to the house snapping shut once she walked through. Pearl’s room was darker than usual, candles strewn throughout the chamber to provide a dim, flickering lighting. She rounded a corner, only to stop dead in her tracks.

In front of her was a gem clad in a leather bodice and slick black thigh-high boots. She turned heel to face the small gem, whose jaw was practically at the floor. Pearl had a sultry look on her face, gently smacking a riding crop against her open palm.

“Hello, Amethyst. It’s been five minutes and thirty-two seconds since you were supposed to arrive.”

Amethyst stared on in continued disbelief, finally gathering herself enough to respond a moment later. “Oh, I-I just got caught up with helping Steven, he was asking me to grab him a snack before bed. Y’know how he is, P.”

“Hmm.” Pearl hummed, “Still, we made an agreement. And you didn’t fulfill your part of the deal. In that case, you have to be punished, right?”

The purple gem chuckled nervously, running her fingers through her hair. “Uh, yeah, I guess. I’ll-Er, you want me to take off my clothes or whatever?” Pearl simply nodded, allowing Amethyst to phase off her outfit. She stood, vulnerable, in front of the tall gem, folding her arms in front of her chest in an uncharacteristic attempt to remain modest.

Pearl strode forwards, her boots clacking against the ground as she advanced slowly. A cold smolder was spread across her face as she approached slowly, her slim hips swaying with each step. The façade was broken moments later, though, when her ankle twisted to the side, her thin body crumpling to the floor as her legs splayed out beneath her.

“Shit, P, you alright?” Amethyst rushed forwards to help the gem up, grasping an arm tightly. She was shaken off, Pearl’s efforts to look sexy struggling against her flustered appearance. “I-I’m fine. Did, uh, did I tell you to move?” She fought to keep her persona alive, clutching the riding crop to her chest.

“I-I’m going to have to punish you for, er, for stepping out of line! Come here, you-you, um, slut…?”

Her authoritative commands were blundered by her disfluency, her attempt at insulting Amethyst trailing from an interjection to a question. Amethyst sighed and gently clasped Pearl’s hand, who didn’t resist this time.

“Pearl…”

The gem sniffled, rubbing her eye with her free hand. “I knew I shouldn’t have tried to do all this. I bit off more than I could chew, and made myself a fool on top of that. I’m sorry, Amethyst, I was really trying to make this work.”

The purple gem reached out and wiped Pearl’s tears away, resting a cupped hand on her cheek. “I know you did, Pearl, you really tried. But…maybe you don’t need to do it like ‘that’. You can be your own person, have your own style, y’know? How about we try again, and you just go with your gut?”

Pearl smiled softly, nodding her head. “Okay. Okay, we’ll try again. But first, let me get these ridiculous shoes off.”

* * *

Amethyst walked back out from behind the corner a few moments later, Pearl standing in front of her wearing the leather bodice, sans rubber boots. The riding crop was nowhere to be seen, and the pale gem smirked at the quartz in front of her.

“Hello, Amethyst. Do you want to get started?”

With a nod, she phased off her clothes again, revealing her plump breasts and hips. Pearl stepped forwards, and to the gem’s surprise, swept her into an intense kiss. She was much more forceful than usual, her tongue sliding through Amethyst’s luscious lips with ease. They leaned into each other, their bodies melting into each other as much as they could without fusing. With a smack, Pearl pulled herself away, a strand of viscous saliva connecting them still.

“Amethyst, would you mind summoning your whip?”

Light flashed as the gem pulled forth her weapon, looking up at Pearl knowingly. “Do you want me to hand it to you? Mistress?”

She giggled before reaching forwards to grab the whip, looking it over for a moment before her next order. “Would you get on you knees, please?”

Amethyst bit her lip as she felt Pearl manipulating the cord, tying it gently around her breasts, her stomach, finally knotting her wrists behind her back. “Is that too tight? Do you need me to loosen anything?” She could see the genuine concern on Pearl’s face, the loving way that she had to make sure that she was okay. “It’s perfect. You’re perfect, P.”

“Alright. Then let’s begin.”

Pearl stepped forwards, placing a hand on Amethyst’s cheek. “I want you to eat me out, okay? I want you to use your tongue to make me cum so hard I can’t stand.” Her sultry voice made the tied-up gem warm, a wave of heat spreading from her face to her breasts to her groin. She nodded, watching the gem in front of her step closer, before propping her leg on Amethyst’s shoulder.

Her slit was only inches away from Amethyst’s face, the sweet, slightly musky smell overpowering her senses. She leaned forwards, her tongue meeting the delicate folds softly. Pearl gasped above her, feeling the organ slide across her moist lips. Amethyst swirled her tongue inside, then moved on to licking and kissing at her labia. She made her way to the sensitive bud above, flicking across it with enough pressure and heat to make Pearl moan. She worked it over again and again, suckling on her clit and the tender flesh surrounding it.

“Ah, A-Amethyst, please don’t stop!” Pearl writhed above the gem, grabbing a tuft of long, silky hair to ground herself. She began to grind against her face, practically smothering Amethyst with her pussy. She threw her head back in ecstasy, a muffled groaning bubbling from her open mouth. Pearl panted as she came, humping against Amethyst’s skilled tongue. The gem beneath her continued to lick and suck, even as she felt like she was being suffocated. She could feel Pearl’s inner muscles pulsing rhythmically, powerful contractions nearly forcing her tongue out of the tight slit.

With a few last huffs, Pearl’s head came back from the clouds, the foggy pleasure still there but not overwhelming her. She gingerly stepped backwards, lifting her shaky leg from Amethyst’s shoulders and onto the ground. She breathed heavily, widely smiling at the gem.

“Oh, Amethyst, that was wonderful. I had forgotten how, shall I say, proficient you are at that. A performance like that certainly deserves a hefty reward, don’t you think?”

Pearl moved behind Amethyst, untying her wrists but leaving the bonds on her torso. She slowly pushed the gem back onto the floor, cradling her head so as not to crack it on the cool, smooth marble below. She pinched at Amethyst’s nipples lightly, pulling on them enough to make the gem moan in both pain and pleasure. She twisted the soft flesh beneath her fingers, brushing against her hardening teats with a soft touch.

Her hand moved down, over the whip crisscrossed on her chest, past her belly to the space between her legs. Heat radiated from the area, while a puddle of her juices had begun forming on the floor. She swiped her fingers across the slit, relishing in Amethyst’s gasp. Pearl looked at the sticky liquid coating her hand, before bringing it up to its’ creators’ face.

“Taste yourself for me.”

Amethyst obediently complied, taking in the slender fingers covered in her own lubrication, lapping the sticky substance up eagerly. Once her fingers were totally cleaned, Pearl slowly slid them out, then reached back between the gem’s legs. She rubbed her clit slowly, lubricated with saliva. Gently, she circled the nub, stimulating the flesh around it. Amethyst groaned as she picked up the pace a bit, but still only applying a slight pressure.

“You’re so wet for me, so hot. You’re already close to climaxing, even after I’ve barely touched you. Isn’t that right?” The only response she got was a garbled moan, “Y-yes, oh, fuck…!” Pearl smirked, massaging her clit lightly. “I know you want to cum for me, you want to feel so good so bad. So, let’s play a little game. I’m going to count down from five to one, and when I reach one, you can cum, okay? Not before then, but only after I get to one.” Amethyst nodded, her eyes glazed over in lust.

“Alright then. Five.”

“Four.”

“Three.”

“Two.”

“One.”

Amethyst practically cried as she came, grinding as much as she could against Pearl’s fingers. She could feel her clit pulsating with pleasure as she climaxed, a gush of juices staining her thighs. She tried to wriggle away from Pearl’s touch as she continued to rub her overstimulated nub, feeling as if her body was on fire. Finally, the gem removed her fingers, moving them to simply rest on her belly.

“Uh, f-fuck…shit, P-Pearl…” She could only groan out some nonsense babble as she laid on the floor, the cold stone freezing in contrast to the heat that was emanating from her body. Pearl stroked her hair as she came down from the high, the whips that had tied her up before dissolving into light.

Gingerly, Amethyst pushed herself off the ground, pulling Pearl in for a tender kiss. They broke away after a moment, both panting slightly and smiling.

“Damn, Pearl, we’ve gotta do this again some time.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story a little over a year and a half ago, and rediscovered it in my files just today. I figured I'd post it because at least some people might enjoy it, but it does feel strange to reread my old writing! Hopefully the stuff I post now is a little better. :P


End file.
